A differant Kind of Rose
by Rand0mHawk
Summary: In a world were Raven never left Tai and Qrow is Ruby's Dad, two tragedies occur causing the Branwen family to leave until now, Ruby ran into Ozpin on a supply run causing a very unfortunate thing to happen. Ozpin is probably Evil but who really knows
1. You have silver eyes

_I don't own RWBY I wish I did but sadly no._

12.00 pm Classified

"Ruby Rose… you have silver eyes" the man said as he observed Ruby. The man of course was Professor Ozpin of Beacon academy.

"Uh huh" Ruby replied as she ate several cookies at once, "t's t oo you?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, Ruby swallowed the probably hundreds of cookies she was eating, "Sorry I said; what's it to you?"

"Oh nothing merely just an observation, now where did you learn those skills" Ozpin answered firing off his question.

"A dusty old crow taught me and a little dragon with a raven" She replied eyes darting around to see an escape route.

"How do you and the 'little dragon' feel about going to Beacon Academy this year and help continue your parent's legacy" He asked already knowing the answer.

"We'll pass the Beacon offer and can't you see that we are"

"Let me rephrase that if you don't go the Atlesian Military will destroy that bandit camp you call home and if you're not a huntress's you're not continuing the legacy" Ozpin smirked she couldn't argue with this she had to go.

Slouching in her chair "Fine, now can I go?"

"Of course you can"

"And Oz, tell uncle Tai I said hi…. If he ever wakes up that is" She said over her shoulder with obvious malice in her voice.

"You are one strange child Miss Rose; I look forward to seeing you and Miss Xiao Long at Beacon. It's going to be an interesting year" he mused.

5.00 pm Branwen Tent

"HE WHAT!" Raven screamed making Ruby Shrink.

"I said he said if Yang and I didn't go to Beacon he'd use the Atlesian Military to destroy the camp".

Qrow walked in and spat out his drink, "What"

"Dad I'm not repeating and he said something about continuing our parent's legacy, I of course said that we were and he threatened the camp" Ruby said shortening the spaces between words.

Qrow shared a look at Raven, then looked back at Ruby, than back at his sister and back at his daughter, "Well damn" he said wanting a way to say his tribe and family, "Tell Yang that the two of you are leaving for Vale tomorrow"

"Ok" Ruby said a smirk growing on her face as a plan was created to make Ozpins life irritating. Ruby went over to the stairs and climbed them to reach her cousins room. Standing at the door made her question everything, it had YANGS ROOM KEEP OUT written on it at the top then and then below that it said, UNLESS YOU'RE A HOT BOY AND IN THAT CASE COME RIGHT IN, below that it read, it you're a cute boy wait a couple of seconds I obviously haven't met you yet… Yang's Mum Raven. Ruby opened the door, "Hey Yang we're going to Beacon tomorrow."

"Why?" Yang asked

"Ozpin threatened to destroy the camp" Ruby said uncaringly

"Ok, what's the plan?"

"Don't do anything that he wants us to do and destroy as much as possible"

"Sounds fun, and we start tomorrow?" Yang said with fire in her eyes

"Yeah" Ruby nodded eagerly

"Let's burn the place to the ground" Yang said with Ruby cheering in the background.

"Oh yeah all out that includes Punisher" Ruby grins like a maniac.

"You cousin are devious"

"OI DINNER'S READY!" Raven yelled from downstairs.

7.00 am in front of the Branwen tent

"Got everything?" Raven asked, "Weapons?"

"Check" The cousins said in unison

"Scrolls"

"Check" Yang said as Ruby felt her pockets.

"No…wait, I think I found it… I FOUND IT" Ruby cheered at the end causing the family to grown.

"Yen that may, may not have been stolen?"

"Check" the cousins chorused.

"Now remember if you don't have anything it's your own fault you should have already packed it" Raven reminded.

"Now remember my favourite daughter and niece I will be watching you so don't make a fool of yourself, make others look like fools for you, got it" Qrow said taking what was probably his thousandth drink today.

"Ok dad" Ruby said and rushed up and hugged the half-drunk man.

"See yah kiddos watch out for crows"

"Bye Dad"

"Catch yah round old man"

A bullhead landed next to the large tent "MISS ROSE AND XIAO LONG PLEASE BOARD THE BULLHEAD" Sounded out of its speakers and the girls walked towards it waving back at their parents.

7.30 am Bullhead

"So Rubes what do you think will happen this year" Yang asked her cousin.

"Anything Yang anything but I think it will be fun." Ruby replied with a smirk.

 _Hello people so new story eh sorry it's so short but the initiation and first night has to be next chapter why because it ended nicely here that's why._


	2. Welcome to Beacon Academy part 1

_An. The history behind team STRQ and Raven and Qrows dislike towards Ozpin_

 _Some lines in this chapter are from the original episode_

12.00 pm Bullhead

"The kingdom of Vale, a haven not to be confused with the kingdom of Haven, and my prison for the next three years, hurray. Who's up for kill Ozpin? No one? Well that's because he didn't threaten you're entire tribe!" Ruby ranted pacing up and down the Bullheads passenger bay.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled

"What?"

"Stop it with the goddamned mono logging"

"Fine…Hey Yang do you think we should start the semester with a bang" She asked curious how her cousin thought they were going to start the semester.

"How about a Yang" Yang smirked as Ruby groaned.

"No just no" Ruby groaned.

"Why not? You just don't appreciate what my dad taught me" Yang teased.

"Shut up"

The bullhead shuddered and fell, a screech was heard "ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS WE ARE EXPIRIANCED SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES WE WILL BE STOPPING AT THE CITY OF VALE"

"Hey Rubes they think they can hind a grimm attack with 'technical difficulties' we know all too well what a grimm attack sounds like" Yang grinned, "looks like this year is really starting off with a bang".

"Don't you mean a Yang?"

"No Ruby that was serious learn the difference between a time to pun-nish your cousin and when to joke around"

"Yang stop, please just stop" Ruby complained covering her ears from anymore, as she would put it 'torture'.

"You know you love it" Yang teased.

12.05 pm Vale

"Well Yang now we have to walk to Beacons pick-up point, because someone" Ruby glares at Yang, "decided to tell the pilot that we knew it was a grimm attack, what a brilliant idea wasn't it Yang".

"Ruby…Shut up"

"Want to stop to pick up some dust?" Ruby asked as they walked up to _From Dust till Dawn._

"Sure" Yang replied and they entered the building. Ruby put on her headphones and looked through weapon catalogues while Yang found all the dust they needed. A crash was heard. Ruby glanced at Yang as she pulled out Crescent Rose and Yang activated Ember Celia.

"Give me all of your dust, uncut" a man with a bowler's hat said with a pistol in front of the shop owner's face. Yang nodded and Ruby cocked her gun.

"Hey why are you holding up this place, sugar" Yang asked putting on her 'dumb blonde' routine.

"Why do you want to know, blondie" Bowler hat asked.

"I don't" Yang said as her eyes turned red, "I just needed to hit something ugly".

"Wait wha..!" his sentence was cut short as Yang uppercut him with Ember Celia.

Ruby opened fire, the robber tried to drop but he was hit and he froze…literally, she was using ice dust rounds. As Crescent Rose finished firing it compacted for Ruby to put back on her belt. Ruby and Yang payed for their dust and left.

"So wasn't that fun" Ruby bumped shoulders with Yang.

"Didn't it seem a little easy to you?" Yang asked

"Well of course but it was still fun" Ruby replied.

12.50 pm Beacon pick up point

"Finally" Ruby sighed as she sat down.

"You walked two kilometres it's hardly anything to be tired" Yang teased knowing the remark that would follow.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING A SCYTHE AND A WOPPING MASSIVE SWORD STRAPPED TO ME!" Ruby yelled at her cousin.

"Ruby" Yang sighed shaking her head into her hand.

"Hey are you lovely ladies waiting for the pick up too" A blonde haired boy walked up.

"And you are" Yang asked as Ruby fell over.

"Jaune Arc, short sweet rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" the now named boy said.

Ruby stood up, "They do?" she asked genuinely seeming curious.

Jaune nervously rubbed the back of his head, "My Mum says so" he answered feeling uncomfortable.

Ruby nudged Yang, "Dad'd love him" she whispered behind her hand causing Yang to laugh.

"Yeah" she chuckled.

"So where are you from" Jaune asked his confidence growing.

"Outside of the kingdoms" Ruby answered quickly as Yang stiffened.

Jaune grinned "You too".

"Yeah…. So what's you're weapon" Ruby said changing the subject completely.

Jaune pulled out a sword "Just this, I know lame but it's a family heir loom"

"Cool does it do anything" Ruby said with chibi eyes.

Jaune hit a button, "It does this" he said as the sheath expanded into a shield.

"Cool"

"ATTENTION ALL BEACON ACADEMY STUDENTS YOUR BULLHEAD IS ABOUT TO ARRIVE SO IF YOU WOULD PROCEED TO MAKE ORDERLY LINES YOU CAN BE ABOARD WHEN IT LAND" the announcement speaker went.

"Well Ruby here goes nothing" Yang said clenching her fists.

"Yeah" Ruby agreed, "Come on Jaune".

2.50 pm Beacon Academy

A blonde haired woman stood next to Professor Ozpin. "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring those two into the school after their upbringing" she asked him gazing at the approaching Bullhead.

"How else can I explain what really happened to they're parents. All the explanation they've gotten is the Branwen twins' perspective. They have the right to know, Glynda" Ozpin explained to the woman next to him, "What I said to them was necessary to bring them here to explain my mistakes".

Glynda raised her eyebrow, "I'll be off Ozpin, see you at the auditorium"

3.00 pm Beacon Short-range Broadcasting station

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" Glynda said into the camera, "I am Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She reached out to end the message.

"Why does this always happen, always those families getting involved with this" she sighed.

3.10 pm Beacon Academy Bullhead landing zone

"Sooo…Yang should we make some friends" Ruby asked eyeing off the other students weapons.

"Good idea Rubes" Yang agreed as she eyed the boys.

"On three, One" Ruby started

"Two" Yang continued

"Three!" they yelled together and raced off in different directions leaving Jaune standing in their dust.

"Guys, where did you go" he asked sounding worried.

'Oh look a collapsible staff, fire sword, is that a grenade hammer?" Ruby thought as she ran around seeming lost.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing there's Dust in there you'd blow us off the cliff" A white haired girl lectured as she held Ruby away from the cases holding dust.

Ruby prepared for her best Qrow impersonation, "Well excuuuse me princess for having, heaven forbid, fun" Ruby said trying not to laugh.

"This is serious we could have died" The girl said thinking Ruby was being serious.

"Relax, Ice Princess I know just a joke I'm sorry" Ruby said realising that the girl had no clue how to take a joke.

"Apology excepted" The girl said perking up at the fact that the "dunce" before her was trying to make up for her almost mistake.

"I'm Ruby Rose and this is Crescent Rose and this is Punisher" She introduced as she patted her scythe and sword.

"Ummm, I'm Weiss Schnee" Weiss said glad that she was making progress with the girl, 'she could make a wonderful teammate, she looks so strong if we were on a team we would be popular, strong together we would take Beacon by storm" she thought as she started to salivate at the thought.

"Should we be somewhere?" Ruby asked.

Weiss straightened she'd forgotten something important, "The introduction ceremony". Ruby's eyes widened and she ran off with Weiss on her tail as a black haired, yellow eyed girl watched the pair with Yang.

"The boys here are all jerks aren't they? Nice bow by the way, it goes well with your hair" Yang complimented to a girl with yellow eyes.

The girl looked at her, "Thanks, I guess". She looked behind Yang, "is that the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company over there?"

"I think so… Oh look she's with Ruby, so proud making friends already" Yang said wiping a fake tear at the end of the sentence.

Ruby and Weiss ran off leaving the bow wearing girl with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh yeah we have to go to the introduction ceremony" Yang remembered, "Bye" and she ran off to catch up with her cousin.

"Yeah bye"

 _End of chapter two, chapter three looks to be fun also if someone can give me tips for how to write fight scenes that'd be brilliant._


	3. Welcome to Beacon Academy part 2

_AL righty guys guess who's back after God knows how long well since I've been procrastinating the crap out of this have fun with the latest chapter of a Different Kind of Rose. Some sentences have been taken from the original please note that these are NOT my work but the work of Rooster Teeth._

3.20 pm Beacon Auditorium

"Ruby *huff* there you are *huff* I've been looking *huff* for you everywhere *huff*" Yang said puffed from running around looking for her cousin.

"Yang! This is Weiss my new friend" Ruby said introducing the Schnee Heiress.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Weiss greeted curtseying.

"Hey… Oh look Oz is coming up" Yang said looking up at the stage.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." the students start to whisper among themselves "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" he said and then walked off leaving the cousins stunned.

"He seemed different" Ruby muttered as Glynda walked onto the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She said causing the students to talk among themselves.

"Wasn't that lovely" Jaune said

5.00 pm Beacon Bullhead landing site

A crow landed in front of the cousins shifting its form into a drunken man.

"Hey girls, how was your first day" Qrow asked as he stumbled around trying to find his footing.

"Dad!" Ruby exclaimed as she latched onto her Dads arm.

"Hey Uncle Qrow" Yang said coolly.

"Oh you know Oz was being weird, we met a boy…. His name is Jaune, met Weiss Schnee that was cool" Ruby said droning on.

"Yeah Oz seemed really weird… like he regretted something" Yang agreed.

Qrow stroked his chin pondering what the girls had told him, and then took a long drink from his flask.

"I'll talk to Raven about this until then play along with this game" he advised.

"Ok Dad we'll do our best, just try not to take too long this place while incredible the people are all like 'woo I want to fight monsters and protect my family' wow real original guys it's getting old really fast" Ruby ranted.

Ruffling his daughters he Qrow jumped and the crow flew away.

7.00pm Beacon ballroom

Ruby sat on her pillow looking at the black piece of paper in her hands.

'Well isn't this just great I don't have anything to write, like seriously I need that script' she thought.

"Hey Ruby whatcha got there?" Jaune asks seemingly appearing out of nowhere making Ruby jump.

"Jeez Jaune warn a girl before you creep up on her and as for this it's for witting remarks in school" She says slowly calming down from her new friends sudden appearance. "Wait what are you wearing?" She asks slightly disturbed by the childish clothes Jaune was wearing.

"It's Pumpkin Pete and a collectable at that" He says proudly.

"We're going shopping the first possible moment we can, ok buddy" the silver eyed girl said bluntly.

"Why? Wait where are you going?" He asks as Ruby gets up to go over to her cousin.

"Just give me a moment I have some family issues to solve.

"YANG GET OFF THE BOYS, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GET LAID FOR ANOTHER 5 DAYS!" Ruby yells at her cousin who was currently straddling a boy with a line behind him.

"Ruby now is not the technicalities so if you would I'd very much appreciate you pissing off" Yang says steely calm her red eyes flaring as she gets off the boy.

Ruby swings a punch at Yang only for her to duck but as Yang got up her hand came back knocking her over in surprise.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Yang yells her hair standing up like she's going super saiyan.

"Tomorrow we'll solve this tomorrow" Ruby says calmly her eyes saying she's ready anytime.

"Fine" Yang huffed, "See you tomorrow cuz".

"Yeah tomorrow".

"Ruby that was amazing" Jaune says bouncing up and down.

"Yeah I know and not to seem like a buzz kill or anything but I want to fight already, goodnight" Ruby says as she slams into her sleeping space.

"Yeah night" Jaune says seemingly hurt.

7.00am Beacon Ballroom

Sitting at a table Ruby scarfs her food down seemingly in a rush. Jaune walks over.

"Hey Ruby, what's the rush" he asks

"Sorry Jaune I gotta get to the cliff first" She says crumbs flying out of her mouth.

"Ok can you help me…..?" He trails off as where was his friend is a pile of rose petals. "I'll take that as a no".

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school" an orange haired girl says with as much enthusiasm Ruby had to the green clothed boy next to her.

"What is every ones deal today" Jaune sighs sliding into a crumpled heap.

8.00am Beacon Cliff

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin says taking a long sip out of his coffee.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today" Goodwitch says secretly enjoying the dread that spread came over all but two of the students faces One was somehow standing on the shaft of her scythe and the other was cleaning her nails.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Ozpin continues.

"Yeah but you just want another team STRQ don't you, yah geyser" Ruby snarked as she looked at her palm. A gust of wind blew sending a bunch of small pieces of paper flying quickly replaced by many rose petals.

Ignoring Ruby's outburst Ozpin continued, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years".

"Whaaaat?" Ruby exclaims her world shattering "I wanted to be with someone nice and not trying to kill me" she says again looking at her palm.

"I told you-!" the orange haired says to her friend.

"Are you done?" Ozpin asks the girls, gulping they nodded in sync, "Thank you now as I was saying you will be stuck with this person so please try not to get a different partner you might kill them by leaving them" He says seriously.

"Wooo" someone says.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finishes looking around and ignoring Jaune's hand.

"Good" he says, and presses a button, "May the odds be ever in your favour and happy hunger games" Oz says the first person is launched; Glynda touches his shoulder, "Sorry wrong fandom, good luck", and Jaune was launch still ignored by his professors and with his hand in the air.

 _Well it looks like I didn't need to write a fight scene anyway, I hope to see you all again and I've already started chapter 4 so yeah that'll be out next week. Please leave a review about how to make this book better and yeah have a good one. See you next time._


	4. The Emerald Forest

_Some of the dialog has been taken from the original script so not mine. And yes I know it's early, feel loved cause you might not at the end of the chapter._

8.00am somewhere over the emerald forest

"Woo!" Ruby screamed in excitement as she flew above the treetops, "I can't wait to kill Ya… I mean grim… yeah I can't wait to kill some grim". She looks up only to see a tree to be rapidly approaching her; she pulls out her Punisher and activates her semblance. "Hahahaha" She laughs manically, "Bye bye tree". Crash! She looks behind herself to see she cut down the tops over every tree she's past. As she was looking away she missed a tree hitting her.

Thwack! Weiss turned around, 'what the hell was that' she thinks and looks up only to see a falling Ruby about to land on her. "Well isn't that lov…" and Ruby landed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!" Weiss yelled, "YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"UNCLE TAI NO!" Ruby yelled in her unconscious state the memories of her past escaping her lips, "MUM DON'T GO, STAY DON'T LEAVE ME TOO".

"Ruby?" Weiss asks, "You ok?"

"Don't go" she sobs a single tear sliding down her face. Weiss slaps her instantly waking her.

"You done sobbing?" Weiss asks

"What? I wasn't sobbing" Ruby denies

"Yes you were and now we're partners so if we're going to do this we'll do it my way." The white haired girl gets into her lecture mode, "No running off and defiantly no fighting Yang we need to keep low so we don't attract grim…. And she's run off" the heiress finished exasperated.

8.30am Emerald Forest

Jaune was flying with no grace. "HELP MEE!" he screams as he heads right for a tree a golden javelin flies right at him puncturing his hoodie and slamming him into the base of a tree a hundred meters from where he was, knocking him out.

"Hello there" a red haired girl says to Jaune.

"Uh hi" he replies looking around to find why he was not touching the ground, "Can I have some help?"

"Sure" the girl replied and yanked out the javelin causing Jaune to drop.

"Thanks… uh what's your name again?" The blonde haired boy asked as he got up off the ground.

"Pyrrha Nikos" the now introduced Pyrrha said as she offered her partner a hand.

"Jaune Arc" He replied, "So we have to find that relic thing, where could the professor put it?"

"Out in the open so that we all could find it easily" Pyrrha suggested.

"No that would be too easy this is an initiation, it's probably in a cave" Jaune decided as he turned to start their journey.

"If you say so" His partner says defeated, "Come one" she continues, pushing a branch out of her way. Jaune follows her but forgetting to catch the branch that his partner had pushed away causing it to cut the side of his face.

"OW!" he said in surprise, moving his hand up to his face to feel the small trickle of blood on the side of his face.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" Pyrrha asks.

"Huh" he looks at her bewildered

"Your aura" she repeats.

"Gesundheit" he says offering her a tissue.

"Jaune you do know what an aura… right" she asks genuinely concerned about the lack of knowledge her partner has.

"Of course I do" He says trying not to sound like he's lying, "do you know what an aura is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul, everything has it. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you're being watched without knowing someone's there?" She says confusing the blonde.

"Uh, yeah. Where are you going with this?" he asks.

"Jaune everything has an aura including animals, with practice it can be our shield" the red head continued.

"So even the monsters have an aura?" he asks his eyes darting around.

"No, they don't." she assures "they are the darkness and we are the light".

"Right, so that's why we fight them?"

"Now you're getting it, but it's not just about why it's about knowing, everyone has dark and light in them that's why there is bad people in the world" Pyrrha says, "baring your soul out you can deflect harm, all of our tools and weapons are conducts for aura, you protect you and your soul while fighting".

"OH it's a force field" Jaune exclaims excitedly.

"If that's how you want to put it yes" Pyrrha sighed, "Now close your eyes and concentrate"

Jaune was surrounded by a bright white light as Pyrrha encased herself in her aura and started to think.

'For passing on we achieve immortality, through this we become a beacon of light, of virtue and glory to rise above the dark, infinite in distance and not bound by death, I release your soul, and offer my soul to shoulder yours when you cannot' Her light suddenly cut off and she fell over exhausted.

"Pyrrha, what's this on me?" Jaune asked waving his arms around trying to get the light off him.

Struggling to stand up she looked up, "That's your aura" the cut on his face disappeared, grinning she stood up "and it looks like you have a lot"

"Sweet" Jaune said looking at his now fading glow.

9.00 am Emerald Forest

"Where the hell is she?!" Yang yelled as she zoomed through the woods until she found herself in a clearing. Looking around for her next direction to charge she sees red eyes. "Hi there I don't suppose you've seen a short brat with a red hood?" She asks activating her Ember Celica gauntlets as she only received a growl on response. A group of Ursas came crashing out from their hiding places swinging their giant arms at her. "Haha you guys wouldn't be able to hit me like that" Yang teased as she sidestepped and ducked and weaved around her attackers. The Ursas stopped swiping as if they realised that they might've messed up. Yang stopped moving with the creatures and a single strand of hair fell down. Roaring in rage Yang's eye's flashed red and her hair stood up. Thrusting her fists down her gauntlets fired shooting her towards the monsters. Swinging a fist up and firing she killed one. The enraged blonde jumped over an attack from the creatures and punched through the creature's chest and fired shooting the Ursa behind the corpse. Continuing ripping the creatures to shreds Yang missed a silhouette walk right past her and slices the last Ursa.

"I could've taken it" Yang said to Blake.

"Your hair's a mess" her partner replied as she walked off.

"What!" the blonde screamed.

9.30 am Beacon Cliff

"Well Oz it looks like your gambit has paid out, they're not together" Glynda said as she looked at her tablet. "And look at that Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, how can that group work, while it makes the groups random I still think you should just make the pairs chosen by a randomiser function and not using this to entertain the staff after they've finished".

"Glynda" Ozpin said after he took a long draught out of his coffee, "Shut up, it better for the audience this way".

"What audience?" she replied confused

"Exactly you wouldn't know" he said looking over the forest as explosions from Yang and Blake littered the ground the tree tops.

"Oz you are either completely insane or a genius" the blonde teacher said.

"I know"

10.00am Emerald Forest ruins

Blake stood at the ruins with her partner, "Chess pieces?" she asked as she observed what the "relics" are.

"Yeah and it looks like we're not the first ones to get here" Yang replied as she moved towards the pieces, picking one up "How about a little horsy?" she asked.

"Whatever" Blake responded as she stared at something in the sky.

10.00am 2km above Ruins

"Look Weiss, we need to jump!" Ruby yelled over the roaring wind as she held tightly ono her sword ready to kill their ride the moment Weiss jumped off.

"How the hell did we get on a NEVERMORE?!" Weiss yelled back.

"We were going too slowly, this was the fastest route" The dark haired girl said kicking her partner off, "Try not to die on the way down!" startling the Nevermore causing her to fall off too. "CRAP!"

10.00am a cave in the Emerald Forest

"Jaune I don't think this is where the relic is" Pyrrha said to the blonde boy with a torch.

"Pyrrha please I made the torch the least you could do is humour me for five more metres" Jaune said rolling his eyes, the brief distraction causing him to trip and drop the torch into a puddle.

"Hey do you feel that?" the red head asked.

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune responded.

"No warmth" Pyrrha replied as a golden object appeared.

"Look the relic" the armour clad teen said as he strutted up to grab the object. He reached out and tried to grab the golden object but it moved back.

"Jaune don't do that" The female said as Jaune grabbed the golden object.

"Do what?" he asked as the object pulled him up, "Oh" he said stupidly, suddenly the object moved out of the cave with Pyrrha hot on its heels, the light hit the creature revealing that is was a deathstalker.

"Whatever you do don't let go" she called to her partner.

"What?!" He asked as the deathstalker swung its tail around launching him into the air causing him to scream. Looking at the creature for a second Pyrrha started to chase the blonde boy.

10.10 am Emerald Forest ruins.

"Aaaaahhhh" screamed voice that was rapidly approaching the ruins.

"Did a girl just scream" Yang asked Blake.

"Maybe, maybe it was blondie or maybe that nevermore" She replied gesturing to the sky.

"Wait is that the ice princess falling? And a red CLOAK?! RUBY!" Yang realised that her cousin was falling. Then in a blink of an eye the figures were replaced with rose petals and a red hooded figure started charging at Yang a sword already drawn and a spare hand stuck to her scythe.

"You had me worried sick, Ruby never do that again" Yang order completely ignoring the approaching threat.

"Sorry Yang, time for you to get put in your place" Ruby whispered into her cousins ear, the trail of rose petals showing she had used her semblance to get there and just as suddenly as she appeared she disappeared, leaving a cut on Yang's face.

"Aaaaahhhh" the voice went again suspending any and all fighting to look up at Jaune falling. As they looked up an Ursa ran out of the forest and died revealing an orange haired girl.

"Dang it, it broke" She said disappointed. She jumped off the corpse showing her partner bending over wheezing.

"Nora *puff* slow down" He panted.

"You're just too slow….. Oh look it that screaming girl" Nora said pointing at Jaune, "Wait a minute that isn't a girl".

"Look go grab, him and the relic" The boy said done with Nora's antics.

"Ok Ren" she replied and dashed off to do as he said.

As she ran Pyrrha ran through the trees narrowly escaping a pincer attack from the scorpion like creature. Moving its tail to catch the light it looked to be signalling the nevermore flying overhead to attack.

"Well it looks like the whole gang is here" Yang said.

"Alright I hope everyone has grabbed their relics cause this place is going to burn" Ruby said somehow putting on Yang's shades, "Let's get this party started".

 _HAHAHAHAHA bet you all love the teasers I put in and the cliff hanger. You must all hate me right now, but please leave a comment and I'll see you all next week. Have fun._


	5. The Ruins of the Emerald Forest

_Alright I'm back again, sorry for the wait on the plus side ANOTHER CHAPTER! And without a cliff-hanger for this chapter, we've got the big fight coming up in it, the formation of teams RWBY and JNPR. We're really getting into this and I'd like to thank merendinoemiliano for all the helpful comments and suggestions. Again RWBY isn't my show and I don't own any of the characters. Anyway here's the latest chapter of A Differant kind of Rose._

10.10am Emerald Forest Ruins

"Let's get this party started" Ruby said, activating her semblance charging straight at the deathstalker, Crescent Rose drawn ready for some action. Each pair joined up waiting for some order that wasn't from the probably crazy red cloaked girl.

Seeing his chance Jaune took charge, "Alright Blake, Yang, Weiss you get to the nevermore, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren you're taking on the deathstalker with me" he ordered.

"What about Ruby" Weiss asked.

"Look we'll get her out of there, with her speed she'll be able to get to you in seconds" the blonde leader said, "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah! Ren you know the drill, lightning rounds, the tail will catch them and if not I'm always ready for them" Nora cheered slowly getting a grin, leaving her comrades confused save for Ren who simply nodded and changed his ammo. Rushing off in a different direction than the other group; Yang, Blake and Weiss started to reach the nevermore. Realising that it was being followed, the giant birds survival instincts kicked in and it threw a barrage of sharp feathers at them. Dodging most of the deadly projectiles, Blake started to unloaded her gun into its feathery hide and then the unthinkable happened her gun jammed.

"What?" She said looking at her weapon, "YANG! Cover me!" the dark haired girl yelled at her partner as she leaped away from the action.

"You had to ask?" The blonde laughed as she walked up to the giant bird red eyes blazing, she activated her ember Celica gauntlets and fired a couple of rounds off, causing the monster to attempt to flee. "LeAving sO SoOn" she said manically, "ThE pArtY hAs jusT STarTed".

Watching from a distance Weiss saw her change in demeanour. "Oh crap that isn't good, what would should I do it's not like I have anything that could stop her… oh my glyphs" she questioned realising how the only thing to stop her partners cousin is by stopping her motion completely. "Sorry Yang" she muttered as she froze the girl in question in a block of ice. Unfortunately that had the opposite affect since Yang absorbed the damage done to her and broke out of the ice stronger than before. "Bother".

10.10 am Emerald forest ruins 500 metres away from Yang

"RUBY GET OUT OF THERE" Jaune yelled at the rose petals that were leaving massive cuts in the deathstalker. The petals seemed to be locking the monster into a deadly dance, one that which it would never be able to escape from, giant cuts seemed to appear and then THUNK the tail fell off.

"RUBY COME ON, WE GOT THIS TAKE CARE OF THE NEVREMORE! YOU'RE TEAM NEEDS HELP"

The blur of rose petals stopped moving leaving a red dressed girl with her scythe embedded into the scorpion's skull. Taking a seat on the dead monster Ruby looked at Jaune, "nah I'll pass that's Yang's gig. Anyway what's up?"

"You just killed a deathstalker by yourself…." Pyrrha said stepping forward, "that's no small feat".

"What?! You must be joking that was nothing… why is Yang being frozen by Weiss?" Ruby said trailing off as she saw her sister figure get frozen by her partner.

"Huh?" The collective group of teens sweat dropped by the casual display of power and the fact the she could see Yang even though they are five hundred metres away from them.

"Ok I'm off to kill the nevermore, that'll surely impress dad" the rose petals said to the group as it sped past murmuring only the last part.

"What just happened?" Ren asked while holstering his guns.

10.11 am Emerald Forest ruins immediately on top of Yang

"Hey, Yang" Ruby said smugly whilst looking down on her cousin.

"Ruby…. Get the hell off me" Yang replied before through her off her and shooting at her.

"Now this is gonna be more fun then the dust shop" Ruby grinned and activated her semblance spinning in a deadly spiral of red rose petals. Dust rained straight out of her now sniper rifle Crescent Rose, straight towards her sister figure.

Yang's eyes blazed red and her hair stood up, rocks flew in all directs, "YOU BLOODY MIDGET!" she screamed while she dodged the incoming barrage of dust rounds.

"Umm what's happening" Blake asked Weiss bemused at the cousin's actions.

"They're both idiots" was the deadpan reply. "We're partners with power crazy idiots".

"Can't argue with that" Black replied whilst moving out of the way of shards of rock that was thrown in all directions from Yang's power up. "We should stop them, right?"

"Fine" Weise groaned while swinging her sword into the ground completely freezing it causing the charging duo to slip and fall face first. A head slammed into her.

"HEADBUTT!" Ruby yelled in triumph, "Now why did you freeze the floor, Weiss? You should have seen that Yang is top heavy, she was going to fall over, I mean no balance there what so ever".

"The is literally a giant evil raven flying around and THAT'S what you're worried about?" The irritated heiress asked

"You're not one to talk, I mean who is talking to me right now waiting time in killing said giant evil raven? Sounds rather hypocritical to me" The short girl remarked while stroking her chin like a wise guy.

"You don't want to kill it do you?" Weiss was deadpanned, no one had ever acted that way to her.

"Nah too high for me, why don't you give it a shot" Ruby replied while taking out a lemonade and sitting on a rock.

"Fine…... Bahahaha!" The white-haired girl laughed losing composure due to a rather arrogant scythe wielder getting drenched in a shaken up lemonade.

"Mmm refreshing, NOW KILL THE DAMN BIRD! YOU'RE WAISTING DAYLIGHT" Ruby snarked annoyed that she had gotten karma from her mini fight with Yang.

"Ok" Weiss grinned, as a glyph appeared behind Ruby sending the girl flying towards the nevermore at speeds even she couldn't replecate.

"You bi…. Erg gross!" Ruby yelled as she shot through the nevermore getting the birds vital organs stuck in her mouth. Spitting out the befouling material as she plummeted towards the ground, she remembered her uncles' wise words.

 _Flashback_

 _Don't use salt to replace sugar Qrow! Tai yelled_

 _Flashback end_

"HOW WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP!" a column of black glyphs appeared beneath her, slowing her fall halting her five meters above the ground. "Oh haha, very funny Weiss. Can you please get me down, we're being recorded and I really don't like the look Jaune is giving me".

"Let me savour the moment. Can you hear that?" She asks Ruby taunting her.

"What?" was the aggravated response.

"It's the sound of satisfaction. Isn't it wonderful?" The heiress continued.

"Screw this" Ruby said as she left a trail of rose petals in her wake. She reappeared at the last relic and grabbed it, finishing the challenge. "Let's go back guys" she said before promptly collapsing into a heap.

Time: unknown. Place; unknown.

"What's happening to her?!" a female voice cried.

"Calm down Miss Xiao Long, your cousin is merely experiencing the side affects of exhausting her aura reservoir and physical exhaustion. She'll live, after she wakes up from this coma" A older male responded reassuringly.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" a different girl asked.

"Yes Miss Schnee, now you should get back to classes, we don't want team RWBY to be at half strength because someone didn't take notes for their leader" the same male responded. "In fact, Miss Belladonna even seems keen to leave. not too fond of the medical bay Miss Belladonna?"

"It smells of sickness in here, I don't want anything to do with this place" a new girl responded with hostility.

"Go to class children. Miss Rose here will be fine with me for company" the old man insisted.

"Fine..." all three girls responded as their footsteps left the room.

"Now Miss Rose, you just need to obey my wishes and defeat all the Grimm and no one will get hurt. Understand?" the old man said an evil grin evident in his voice. "Of course, you do. Now I guess you can wake up, and next time be more civilised when fighting, I don't want enough of those unsightly brawls. Now remember I want to win, so get strong" his footsteps left the room.

 _Sorry it's been so long since I posted last. I've been procrastinating this chapter and honestly, I'm amazed at how it turned out. Anyway, leave a comment and I'll see you next week (hopefully, I have actually started the next chapter so fingers crossed)_


End file.
